unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Oggespartan117
Main Page I appreciate you adding the vehicle list to the main page, but can you at least spell it right? It's VEHICLES. You need to change the spelling in all the articles with that category, and then add Category:Vehicles to the Main Page. If you add Veihcles to the Main Page again, I'm going to protect the page from editing, and I don't want to do that. ' simon rj ' 08:43, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Grunt Major in GoG. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Yeah I know there is some errors but my Netbook randoms stuff to where it takes 2 hours to make a page. I'll start checking my article before/after save, but please don't edit grammar errors in a guy's qoute I intended to do that to make an accent. We shall vrise as one and destroy the tyranny that rules over Kyzerstan 01:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Naming I will talk to Admiral about it. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Needler Rifle I lol'd http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 21:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig' Sorry the signature messed up. My signature link has nothing to do with your article. It was intended to be a joke saying "This message is too large. You will help Gruntipedia by making it smaller" http://unhalo.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bust 22:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Naming Alright then. Will this also include UNSC weapons/vehicles like BR55 Battle Rifle for the Battle Rifle? If this is so, do you have the Halo Encyclopedia? If not then I can provide the full names of each weapon/vehicle.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapon template You add them on the template. The weapons are auto placed in the Weapons category when you add the Weapon template on its article. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Click the move option at the top of the article and then type in the new name of what you want to move the article to.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Beginning the Plan? Are you starting to rename the weapons/vehicles to their military designations? I can get you all their official names by around this evening. I'll also start renaming them this evening.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright Okay then. I'll keep an eye out for any problems and fix them accordingly.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for liking my article and advice. I'll make sure correct grammer is what my next article haves. Oh yeah hecks yeah, thanks, it's good to know that somebody likes my articles. :D Revan1776 01:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 um Judging by the fight sbetween some users and vandalizing. Things aren't going well is it ? This might cheer you up :) {{SUBST:dub}] 20:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Good work with the renaming operation. There have been no problems with any of the pages. It all worked!--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Gruntinews If we do move it to the Main Page, we would need to cut many parts of it to make it fit. Or use another template like the DYK template. But why move it? I think it's fine where it is. *reads actual question on talk page* The Main page is already protected so only registered users can edit it and we can revert edits on the news section by non-members. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 11:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I need to discuss something. This fan fiction problem we have going on here, I apologize if my article J'Suz Kusov and his Elite Posse is the thing that started all of this. I was unaware that it would go to this level, as I just wanted to make a funny article. My apologies. J'Suz Kusov 21:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you think Gruntipedia should have vids ? This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:19, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Levels Yes. None of the admins would answer my messages so I'm not going to bother. I have unpredicable interruptions so I may save my articles qhen they are not finish. BTW What do you think of the forklift vid ? This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) K Your right but I was trying to introduce a new kind or addition to a article. PS : I need help with my signature cuase I found a hilarious template and it won't work. Could you show me how ? thanks. This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Error Eat a taco and shut up Sorry it messed up during the save process I'll have to link it. link Hellljumper 141 Trust me. You'll need a weapon 20:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 22:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT you might want to see this on how to drive a MOTHERFPELICAN@@@@@ :))))))))))))))))) orgasm Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 01:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thats hawt. Yea I know but unfortunately I can't get on my xbox right now too fly the pelican :C Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 00:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Focus I don't know what to write aboot. Maybe you can do that part? I can handle the font size or however you want me to change it. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 18:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Har pelikan arbete ? Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 22:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) swedish sv| maybe Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 00:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig How do I get the color and link on my signature ? Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 00:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig Yes I went to edit and copy paste, but would source mode help? Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 01:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) K Jag vara stadig koppleri ( I be eating tacos then ) Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 01:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) wtf sorry i meant I be eating tacos nows my bad. Note to self : don't use google translate *facepalm*Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 01:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Template So your now the official ruler of Gruntipedia ? :D Error! Eat a taco and shut up. Contributions Talk Page 23:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) WHY ??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOOU ROCKROLLED ME :'( Helljumper (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 00:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Vid I was joking yeah I saw how to hide you don't have to show me twice. I wanted to show you in the first place of a trick to drive a phantom cuase its a little different from the pelican one. But me seeing that template made me forget but here it is : phantom Helljumper (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 01:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) .... You actually watch it ?! Helljumper (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 01:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Find How do I look Youtube -> Rule 34 ->puase b4 load so it is only black screen cuase i don't want to know -> link Helljumper (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 01:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Pic I found a neat Sweden Army pic Yep [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 13:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) desrt eaples FTW !!!! Desert Eagles Cuase they are AWSOME!!! [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) 13:54, November 14, 2010 (UTC) your sig The Swede '' -Snackstället '